The Amazing World of Gumdrop-The Snack -CANCELLED-
by Bandanacat
Summary: While playing games, Gumdrop, Peter, Edwin, and Ted are in need of a snack, The Chip Dip of Flavor! As they journey into the fridge, whay will they find there? And will they find the dip they're looking for? Read on to find out! (CANCELLED) USERNAME CHANGED TO Bandanacat
1. chapter 1

_Hi! Here's the first chapter to the long-talked-about Gumdrop story! Also, in The Shifter, there was a character named Dana who was supposed to be Darwin's daughter. I changed that, so now instead of Dana, her replacement is a dude fish named Edwin (such an original name)._

CHAPTER 1

It was a sunny day in Elmore. Inside, out of the summer heat sat two strange siblings and their cousins. Gumdrop the cat, Peter the fairy, Edwin the fish, and Ted the dino, all sat around a flashing screen (except for Ted, who was too big. He looked through the window from the outside.) playing _Space Fights Front-of-war XVII_ (P.S. that's Roman numerals for 17, I think. Also does anyone get what I'm referencing with the name of the game they're playing?). All were merry blasting their opponents in ten-minute long matches they would completely forget they had played in like two minutes. Everything was splendid, until Peter's on-screen character was blasted. "Argh! Who did that?!" He grunted. "Hey, calm down dude. This is just a game." Edwin said, briefly turning his head to his brown shelled cousin. "It's more than that! It's a contest of strength! A match-up of prowess and reflexes! It is my destiny to achieve victory on the blaster-scorched fields of battle, to fight and respawn for my A.I. comrades... Sure, no one will remember my valiant efforts, but that's just how it goes..."

By now, Gumdrop and Ted were giving Peter weird looks, "Uh... Yeah. Well just don't zap our snack-"

"Argh! Not again!" Peter shouted. A laser shot out of one of the fairy boy's antlers and ricocheted a few times of the walls, until it disintegrated a box of crackers, the kids' mutual snack.

Not being one to complain, Edwin said after staring in horror at the crater of the dearly departed snack, "Who votes on getting a new snack?"

A little later, downstairs, Gumdrop found a bag of chips. "Well... Tortilla chips are nice, but they need some dip if you want them really tasty."

Ted remembered something, "Isn't there a chip dip in your fridge? The one left over from last time?"

"Are you sure?" Peter said, "Last time we had that was a month ago. It could be gone or spoiled by now."

"It doesn't matter to me." Ted responded, "Dinos can eat anything."

After more searching of the refrigerator, Gumdrop decided, "I guess there's nothing else in here for chips. We'll have to look for... The Chip Dip of Flavor!"

Edwin leaned over to stare into the Watterson fridge, "Looks like a long way to go, though."

Gumdrop wasn't too worried, "It's fine! There's walls around the fridge! It can only be so big right? We can get to the dip."

Peter agreed, "C'mon Edwin! It'll be fun!"

Edwin, being a little more cautious, said, "Said the guy who thought exploring the insides of a garbage truck would be fun, the guy who took apart unlit fireworks to see how they worked was fun..."

"This isn't as dangerous." Peter replied, "At least not for people besides us."

"Well, it is a chip dip..."

Soon, after squeezing Ted (the dino) into the fridge, the four young relatives walked down a frosty white corridor to the interior of the Watterson fridge, searching for The Chip Dip of Flavor...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _So that's chapter one! I hope you'll like this story. PKM will probably get the next chapter._

-G.W.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi universe! Here's the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 2

The four cousins walked down a tight, frosty corridor, heading into the Watterson's inexplicably large refrigerator. Though it was chilly in the small hall, there was a heat emitting from somewhere down the way. "The main shelf is just through here." Gumdrop said.

Soon enough, the kids were out into a larger space in he fridge. There were huge cartons and containers of all sorts of munchies, most of it moldy and spoiled. Most of the four coughed in disgust, but not Ted. The young T.Rex actually enjoyed the stew of stenches. "Ahhh!" he sighed with joy.

Edwin was confused, "How can you stand this bro?"

"Oh, T.Rex thing." Ted replied, "You wouldn't get it."

After scanning the rolling hills of half-melted leftovers and decaying food, Gumdrop pointed forward, "I think the dip's just a little ways over there! Let's go!"

So, the four set off for the dip in the diatance.

As it turned out, the peculiar things popping up from the no-longer-edible wastes of the fridge weren't too friendly. Gumdrop and the rest were trekking through a quartet of gigantic milk cartons, when Gumdrop noticed a bed of gumdrops with some strange creature wiggling inside it! The blue cat's face puckered in disgust, and tried to go around the grossly mutated former-food. Just then, some bugs sprang from the gumdrops! Peter quickly shed the parts of his shell around his hands and blasted the weird candy-bugs!

"Maybe Mom should clean this place out." Peter said, he groaned at the sight of other weird stuff spawned from the decaying food.

"Nah." said Ted, "I'd eat this any day!"

Edwin, by this point was so grossed out, he was about to puke. He was about to dump his lunch off a food cliff, but Gumdrop stopped him, "Here. This should help."

It was a little pill. "What's this? asked the little fish.

"A capsule of grinded beets and socks in a stew of soda."

"That's a thing?"

"It'll take your mind off of the stuff here!" Gumdrop said, trying to be positive.

After Edwin had taken the pill, they continued to a wall of stale bread.

"How do we get through this?" wondered Peter.

"And how is it that the only variety of cartoon bread is french bread?" Gumdrop questioned.

After thinking of a way through or around the wall, with no useful results, Ted said, "Alright. We've waited long enough. I'll take a swing at it."

"Well why didn't you say something before?!?" the rest exclaimed.

"Because, swingsets are expensive. I don't want to give up a swingset unless I have to." Ted explained.

After lugging a wooden and plastic swingset, Ted smashed his precious playground equipment into the bread wall, "Alright! We're through!"

Soon, the four were off again...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! Hope you like the story so far! The next chapter of NS2 is up next, so look for that next. Also, I just made a Fictionpress account! If you're interested, go to Fictionpress and look for my username there, 'The Alienist.'_

-G.W.


End file.
